Asian Celebration
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 13, 2013 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |recorded = 2013 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = WANT! 30th Single (2012) |Next = Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 32nd Single (2013) }} Asian Celebration (アジアンセレブレイション) is Berryz Koubou's 31st single. It was released on March 13, 2013, in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. The titled track is the cheer song for a future Pretty Cure Allstars anime movie. The single ranked #8 in the weekly Oricon charts, ran for 4 weeks with the estimate of 31,071 copies sold. Tracklist Regular Edition #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito (世界で一番大切な人; The Most Important Person in the World) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot) Limited Edition B CD #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition C CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Making Of Limited Edition D #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Event V #Asian Celebration (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Asian Celebration (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2014.02.20 The Girls Live *2014.04.03 M COUNTDOWN Concert Performances #Asian Celebration #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Kugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Inoue Hikaru #*Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as part of a medley) #I like a picnic #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Song Information #Asian Celebration #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi (Main Vocal) #**Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Sugaya Risako (Center Vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Kumai Yurina (Minor Vocals) #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Yasushi #*Vocals: #**Tokunaga Chinami (Main Vocal) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako (Minor Vocals) #I like a picnic #*Lyrics: Aunnop Chansuta #*Composition: Apisit Opasaimlikit #*Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi,Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko,Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Trivia *"Asian Celebration" is a party tune. *Some parts of "Asian Celebration" have monolouges that are all done by Natsuyaki Miyabi. *The single represented the 9th year anniversary of Berryz Koubou and the start of their tenth year. *"I like a picnic" is a cover song, originally by Bird Thongchai. The original version of can be found as the first frack of Bird Thongchai's 2001 album Smile Club. *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline, and YuiKaori's Shiny Blue. *It is one of 5 Music Videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubu's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 31,071 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Asian Celebration (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz Koubou - Asian Celebration (Dance Shot Ver.II)|Dance Shot Ver.II External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Asian Celebration, Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito, I like a picnic Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 Event Vs Category:Event V Category:Precure Category:Theme Songs Category:Precure Themes